Hamilton vs Hope Valley
by RebekahWrites
Summary: This takes place in season 4. I'm curious to see how the pull of Hamilton vs. Hope Valley will affect Jack and Elizabeth's relationship. They are not engaged, but Jack has received a telegram concerning Elizabeth. Let's find out what this means for their future. Short Preview to hopefully get you hooked...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: From Hamilton, With Love

Hamilton vs. Hope Valley

A One~Shot?

Chapter 1: From Hamilton, With Love

Author's Note: I had an idea regarding a trip to Hamilton in season 4. This takes place after the Season 4 Premiere. I'm just spinning theories.

So, after reading your reviews of my preview…{drum roll please}…it is not a one shot. I am overjoyed with your responses and requests for more and to update soon…I will write as long as possible before I have to get ready for an important appointment. Thank you from my WHOLE HEART!

"I've taken an idea and run wild with it." I'm dying to speculate, so here it goes…Enjoy!

Miss Elizabeth Thatcher watched as the last of her students made their way out the door. Constable Jack Thornton made his way up the steps, taking off his Stetson. He smiled at Elizabeth and looked from the front door back to her.

"Good afternoon, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth blushed as she saw that familiar smile spread across Jack's face. She knew he was about to kiss her. Her heart beat faster in wild anticipation.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thatcher." Jack greeted her, pulling her into his strong embrace. He leaned in and captured her lips.

Elizabeth welcomed the kiss and pulled him closer still as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their lips melded together for several moments, until someone cleared his throat.

Ned Yost was standing a few paces behind them…blushing as he approached the constable.

"Pardon the intrusion, Constable. Ma'am." Ned Yost handed a telegram to Jack. "Good afternoon, Constable. Ma'am." He quickly left to head back to the mercantile.

Jack gave Elizabeth a knowing glance as he opened the telegram. He knew Elizabeth usually feared that a telegram would send Jack away on an assignment. He took a deep breath as he read to himself.

 _Constable Thornton_

 _You are ordered to escort Miss Thatcher to Hamilton. Her father has requested that you leave immediately._

 _Regards,_

 _Constable Kent_

Jack folded the telegram and put it in his red serge breast pocket. He eyed Elizabeth warily. He wasn't sure how she would take the news, but he knew he just better come right out and say it.

Elizabeth waited for him to tell her the news. She held her breath as he ran his hands on either side of her arms.

"I am ordered to escort you to Hamilton." Jack stated simply, placing his hat on his head and turning to walk out the schoolhouse.

"Jack!" Elizabeth ran after him, matching his stride and pulling on his arm. "Wait! You can't just walk away! What was that about?" Elizabeth caught her breath as she looked at Jack, who was trying not to smile.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Miss Thatcher?" Jack's grin was bursting at the seams.

"Constable Thornton!" Elizabeth gave him her best scary teacher face. "Out with it!" Elizabeth tapped her foot with her hands resting on her hips.

Jack couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed. As he composed himself, he pulled her to the steps of the schoolhouse. He had to tell her why he had received a telegram and not her.

"Come 'ere. Sit down." Jack gently ordered leading her to the steps. "Sit!" He ordered as she raised an exasperated eye brow. " _His Elizabeth was so stubborn_." He tried to hide his smile. " _That is one of the reasons you must be in my life, Lizzie."_ Jack thought inwardly.

"There. Better?" Jack asked as Elizabeth settled onto the steps.

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed resignedly.

Jack sat next to her reaching for her hand. He stroked the back of it with his thumbs. Jack knew he was keeping her in suspense, but he wasn't sure how to begin. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and waited as patiently as she could.

"About two months ago, I wrote your father." Jack began.

"Wait! That would mean that…" Elizabeth interrupted, but trailed off as she saw Jack's expression. "Please go on." She whispered.

"Yes, your thinking is correct. It means that I wrote to him the week after I recovered." Jack lifted her eyes to face his. "Elizabeth, it's alright. Why are you crying?" He held her firm as she tried to look away again.

"I, I, uh…" Elizabeth's eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill over at any moment. "It still haunts me. Seeing you draped over that fallen tree. You had a pulse, but I can't help but feel that I had lost you, Jack." Elizabeth let the dam break as she wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing propriety out the proverbial schoolhouse window.

Jack held her closely to him, neither caring about who saw them nor who interrupted them. This was their moment and he was going to hold her. He was going to comfort her as best as he knew how.

"Elizabeth. I know you are the one that found me. You were the first one by my side. Even though, I was unconscious, I felt you….we're kindred spirits, you and I, Elizabeth." Jack gushed.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth breathed. "I know that in my heart it was God who brought you here to me. Never mind, my father sending you here, it was God who had orchestrated it. He willed it to be so." Elizabeth pressed her palm to Jack's face.

Jack covered the hand on his face with his own, tears starting to surface. He pulled her closer to him and breathed what his heart was singing at the top of his lungs.

"I love you, Elizabeth Anne Thatcher!" Jack began….he couldn't, not here. _'No, Jack. Not yet. Soon, but not today.'_ He thought to himself. "We need to get you to Hamilton." Jack stated as he pulled his hand back.

"Jack Gilbert Thornton!" Elizabeth pulled his lips to hers. Her lips were insistent as she claimed her Mounties lips. "I love you, Jack Gilbert Thornton! One does not declare their feelings and then just like that try to walk away." Elizabeth was breathless, as she clung to the collar of his red serge, holding him there, in front of her.

They were eye to eye and his smile spread across his face. He was having way too much fun teasing her and pulling away when he knew that she was waiting on baited breath for him to tell her what was going on or on his mind. He laughed anew when she gave him another scary teacher face and pulled her into a hug.

"One does exactly that, when they are wanting their girl to be in a tizzy, so they can come to the rescue and sweep her off of her feet." Jack pulled her up and without another word, swept her into his arms, sealing her lips with his own as he spun her around.

Their kiss was one of sheer delight. They had said they loved each other for the second time and both were so elated that they all but forgot the pressing matter of getting Elizabeth to Hamilton or the reason why Jack had been so secretive regarding the letter he wrote to Mr. Thatcher. They were in their own little world and they didn't care what the future held. As far as they were concerned, it held a future they dreamed of, a future filled with hope and love. A future, together, no matter what!

Several hours later, Elizabeth finished her papers and left instructions for the ladies of the town who would teach in her stead. She was packing when someone came to the door.

"Ned?" Elizabeth questioned. "What are you doing here at this hour?" Elizabeth inquired.

"An urgent telegram came for you." Ned nodded as he handed her the telegram and quickly turned on his heels and left.

Elizabeth gasped as she read that it was from Hamilton.

 _"My Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I have informed the constable of my desire to have you escorted home. I assume that you are making arrangements and are planning to come as soon as possible. I am indeed put out by the constable, but I need to speak to both of you. Please come home. I tried to get someone else to escort you, but the constable was the wisest choice. Having that said, I am not pleased with these turn of events._

 _With Love, From Hamilton_

 _Father"_

Elizabeth quickly ran over to the jail. Jack had told her that she could come to him for anything, day or night. She took these words to heart as she knocked on the door, moments later.

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed. Looking around and seeing no one, he pulled her into the jail. "What is it that couldn't wait until the morning?" Jack asked, concern crossing his face.

"I know we said we're leaving tomorrow, but I just received an urgent telegram." She handed it to Jack. "It's from…"

"Hamilton." They breathed together.

Jack read it over a few times before he looked into Elizabeth's questioning eyes. He had written her father in hopes that he would accept his intentions as a promise to be the man that Elizabeth deserved, regardless of his station in life. After reading this reply, however, he was less certain.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I suppose my telegram had the adverse effect than the one that I had intended." Jack ran his hands up and down her arms.

Elizabeth's lower lip began to quiver. She wanted to understand why her father was so upset with her beloved Mountie. She was tired of feeling that she was in trouble for loving this wonderful and honorable man. 'Why can't my father see who he truly is? Why can't he see how much he means to me?' Her inner thoughts were spilling over.

"Why, Jack? Why? What have I done to make him want me home?" Elizabeth pressed her face into his shoulder. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'll tell you, but first, you must get back to your house. It's late, darling." Jack expressed as he leaned in and kissed her with a promise that they would make this right and they would face whatever challenges Hamilton held, together.

Jack escorted Elizabeth back to her row house and then once he was sure that she was safe, he went back to the jail.

The next several days were going to be a challenge that neither he nor she would expect.

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 1. You're thoughts? I'm dying to know what you think about the full chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hamilton vs. Hope Valley

Chapter 2:

Hamilton Hopes

Author's Note: Work was good, just long. Now onto more pleasurable things like writing for your entertainment! #FutureAuthor #Write2Work A big shout out to my readers and reviewers! I am overjoyed at your enthusiasm for this story. Mary Jo Vincent! I have a few words on the subject: WOW! Literally made my year! I had a grand day thinking about your review often throughout the day today. Thank you!

Elizabeth settled in against Jack as the stage left Hope Valley. Jack had shared the reasons he was being summoned along with her to Hamilton. He wasn't ready to face her father, but he hoped that the three-day journey would be enough time for him to come up with valid reasons why he was a better choice for Elizabeth and any other potential suitors, especially in regards to Charles Kensington, III. He was most concerned regarding this man's intentions. This man who had tried to steal her away even thought he knew that they were courting. Charles had some nerve and Jack wouldn't have any of it.

"Elizabeth, I know that you are concerned with why I wrote to your father, but it just seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do. He must know my intentions whether he accepts me or not." Jack implored.

"I agree, but Jack, why didn't you tell me? I need to know that we are on the same page. I have been worried that you changed your mind. I didn't want to push you, but I thought you were distancing yourself from me." Elizabeth confessed as she thought back to the few brief moments they had in the past few weeks.

"Elizabeth!" Jack sighed. "I'd hardly say that I was distancing myself from you. I love you. I do have a duty to serve the whole town, I can't just serve you!" Jack smiled.

"Why not?" Elizabeth protested.

Jack was about to argue until he saw the smile creep across her face and that familiar teasing glint in her eye.

"Very funny, Miss Thatcher!" Jack winked.

Jack pulled her closer, looking into her eyes, pensively.

"Ja…" Elizabeth began, but was interrupted by Jack's tender kiss. Jack moved his lips with hers. They were separated briefly only by the rut in the road.

After several moments, Elizabeth brought up the one concern that plagued them the most…Charles. She looked over at Jack who had been silent for the past hour. He had her hand wrapped tightly in his as he absentmindedly ran his thumb up and down the back of it. Elizabeth waited for him to acknowledge her. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Elizabeth took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Jack? We need to talk." Elizabeth began.

Jack didn't respond. Elizabeth called him several times and he still didn't answer. Elizabeth had an idea to jolt him back to reality. It might be cruel, but he had ignored her for several minutes. It was time for drastic measures. She breathed in sharply before she blurted out what she did not want to say.

"Charles asked to meet me at the Hamilton Regency Club when we get into the city." Elizabeth waited.

Jack still seemed to be in his own world. She huffed, but tried again.

"Charles has something very important to tell me." Elizabeth ventured.

She was still met with silence. Elizabeth leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. She kissed his cheek and then spoke ever so softly.

"Charles renewed his proposal." Elizabeth breathed. "I think I'll say, 'yes', but I'm not sure yet." Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she watched realization hit Jack like a lightning bolt.

"Charles, did what? You, said what?" Jack looked into her eyes. Several emotions swept across Jack's face: Shock. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal.

Elizabeth immediately regretted pulling him back to reality by such harsh methods. Jack's face turned to stone. She knew she had gone too far. Jack looked out the window, releasing her hand. Elizabeth sat back and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had gone so far as to tease him that she was entertaining the idea of accepting Charles. She wanted to take the words back, but they were out there and Jack had heard them and was now processing them.

They arrived at the train station. Jack gave the tickets to the attendant, which Elizabeth's father had wired to Jack for their trip to Hamilton. Elizabeth followed Jack to their compartment. Mr. Thatcher had insisted that Jack stay with Elizabeth to keep her safe. Jack had no objection, however, after what she had said, even in jest, on the stage, he didn't want to be here. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't fathom her saying something so hurtful, however, and that bothered him. He had to remain quiet until he could calm down. He feared he would say something that he would regret. He looked around the spacious compartment.

Elizabeth quickly disappeared into the restroom. Jack was thankful for the distance between them. He placed the bags under the seats and hung Elizabeth's garment bag in the closet to left of the restroom. Jack sat back on the seat. He looked passed the bathroom to the door that most likely led to the bedroom. Jack was surprised at the separate quarters. The compartment was spacious enough that he could sleep comfortably out on the seat and Elizabeth could have the bed. Jack tried not to think about what happened earlier. He closed his eyes and after a few moments, he heard the restroom door open, but he pretended to be asleep so Elizabeth wouldn't talk to him.

Elizabeth watched Jack shift slightly in his sleep. She had a feeling that he was feigning sleep so they couldn't talk, so she respected his wishes. She sat beside him, hoping for a chance to explain and apologize for what she had said. She didn't mean it. She just wanted to get his attention, but he refused to talk to her. She pulled out her journal and wrote down her thoughts.

 _Sometimes in life there comes a person who has so altered your story that you can't help but feel that you wouldn't be who you have become without them. You wouldn't be the person that God has made you to be without their love, encouragement, and support. When that person is in your life, you hold tight, but try not to push or pull in your relationship but give and take equally. As long as you do that, than your love will grow in strength and longevity, making it as a true and everlasting kind of love._

Elizabeth set the pen and journal down, as she lay against the back of the seat, sobbing quietly.

Jack kept his eyes shut as he heard her begin to sob. He was so deep in thought, that he had not realized that she was trying to get his attention. _Did she have to_ _include Charles of all people. I was not that distracted, was I? I want to propose. I want to show her father that I am the right man for her. I love her! I just can't believe that she resorted to tease me about going to accept Charles' proposal! Ugh! Charles!_ Jack continued to be so upset with what Elizabeth had said that he didn't evenrealize how much she wanted to fix things.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack from time to time, he seemed to still be sleeping, but surely he knew that she was there, sitting next to him. She had gone way too far. She leaned against him to try to get him to talk to her. She nestled her head into his shoulder and rested her hand on his. She wondered what he was so deep in thought about.

Jack felt Elizabeth lean against him and tried not to react to the touch of her hand. _Who am I kidding? I can't not react to her touch or anything she does to me! You're hopeless, Jack! Face it! No matter what she said to hurt you, it wasn't intentional. You gotta snap out of it and talk to her. Work this out, together._ Elizabeth reached up and stroked Jack's face. She needed him to know how sorry she was in hurting him. She wasn't that upset about him ignoring her, she just wanted to be heard.

Jack came back to reality as he clasped her hand on his cheek, holding it against his face and squeezed gently. He heard her sigh in relief as he turned to look into her eyes. _Elizabeth. My Own, Precious Elizabeth. I love you!_ Jack thought to himself, wanting to propose, but this was neither the time nor the place.

"I'm sorry I was so distracted earlier, Elizabeth. I just have a lot on my mind." Jack began. _You, your Father, and now thanks to you, Charles. I could have lived the rest of my life without thinking of him again. "_ I'm sorry, my Elizabeth."

"Oh, Jack. I am the one who went too far with the Charles comment. He did write me and I do want to talk to you about it. I was worried how you would react, but I went about it in the worst way imaginable." Elizabeth looked down at their fingers entwined.

"You did go too far. Having that said, I shouldn't have ignored you. That's why we talk about our concerns." Jack stated. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Jack inquired, stroking her face, lifting her eyes to his.

"There's really nothing to forgive. I will not tease you in that way ever again. I love you, Jack Thornton! I love everything about you and I never want to jeopardize that." She breathed as she pressed into his hand.

Jack glanced from her lips to her eyes. He pulled her lips to his and once connected, neither he nor she wanted to part. Their emotions were high as Jack could feel his body surge with warmth and her body felt hot to the touch, pressing against his as he pulled her closer into his embrace, his hands at the small of her back.

She was the first to break the kiss. She knew that if they had continued, there would be no going back and both of them had their reputations to think of. She smiled shyly at Jack as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, regardless." Jack apologized. "Now, what did Charles say that you needed to talk to me about?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth released his hand to get the letter out of her bag. She handed him the letter. He opened it and began to read as she watched his expression change.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I need you to reconsider your refusal of my marriage proposal._

"No one can call you 'dearest' but me and maybe your father and mother." Jack stated matter of factly, looking into her eyes and catching his breath for a moment. He continued to mock the letter. " _I need you to reconsider your refusal of my marriage proposal."_ Jack looked at Elizabeth as he repeated aloud what Charles had written. Jack scoffed and returned his attention to the letter.

 _What I don't understand is why you can't see that I'm the man that you should be with, Eliza._

"Eliza?" Jack repeated. "He has a pet name for you?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "I'm not going to call you 'Eliza'." Jack caressed her cheek.

"It was his name for me when we were little. He hasn't called me that in ages." Elizabeth acknowledged.

' _Why is he calling you that now?'_ Jack wondered internally. 'I can honestly say that I don't like it.'

 _The Mountie isn't half the man that I am! Come see me at The Hamilton Regency Club and I'll convince you that I am the man for you, Eliza!_

 _Saturday at one o'clock._

 _Yours,_

 _Charles_

' _That's it! Charles has gone too far!'_ Jack seethed inwardly as he crumpled up the letter, tossing it on the floor.

"I need to have a few words with Charles myself." Jack stated with conviction.

Elizabeth touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He relaxed and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you thinking, Jack?"

"I'm going to talk to Charles. He is clearly not being respectful of our courtship."

Elizabeth agreed and then settled back into his arms. Jack held her closely as the train made it's way to Hamilton.

Author's Note: What did you think? Please let me know! Next is Chapter 3: Confrontation With Charles.


	3. Chapter 3: A Constable's Confrontation 1

Chapter 3:

A Constable's Confrontation

Part 1

Author's Note: A slight change to the title. It just came to me and I love the sound of it. I love all the speculations my reader's have shared with me. I only have time for a small preview as I was called into work and only have about fifteen to twenty minutes to write before I have to get ready. So here it goes…Preview of Awesomeness to Come!

In regards to Elizabeth's attire on the instastory, it looks like a wedding suit. Maybe she bought it for the trip to impress her family that she can still dress fashionably. She is maybe going to attend Viola's wedding or maybe even be a bridesmaid and Jack is going or he has an assignment that must keep him in Hope Valley or have him go somewhere else. I have faith, that no matter what, they will see each other…I still hope he's her escort!

In my story, I am leaning towards him escorting her, because ultimately, that is what Mr. Thatcher had intended.

Charles waited at the train station to pick up the Constable. He did not want this task, but he couldn't tell Mr. Thatcher that he had been rejected. He was sure that The Thatcher's suspected as much, but Viola did promise not to tell them anything. He remembered the conversation they had before he left.

" _Charles, this is your chance to talk to the Constable to make him see reason. Give him the chance to bow out gracefully." Viola was confident in her speech._

" _I'm not so sure, Viola. I never dreamed she would turn me down, but she has and I believe that the Constable will not give up without a fight." Charles lamented._

" _I know my sister. She will bend to the will of our parents. Father and Mother have wanted you to be that man since you were both young." Viola smiled smugly. "Just let the Constable try to win."_

Jack helped Elizabeth down the train steps. Elizabeth had lost her footing despite his assistance and tumbled into his arms. Jack held her for a brief moment, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm rather clumsy this morning. Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth blushed.

"What do you mean by 'this morning'?" Jack raised his brow, an ornery glint in his eyes.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exasperated as she playfully hit his arm.

They were in public, so Jack couldn't kiss Elizabeth the way that he wanted to, when they both were interrupted in their private moment by an unwelcome guest.

"Elizabeth?" The man questioned.

They both turned and were now looking at a very business looking, Charles. He seemed to be different, but Elizabeth couldn't quite figure her old friend out. Charles extended his hand to Jack.

"Welcome back to Hamilton, Constable." Charles stated stiffly, stealing a glance at Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Jack replied matching his tone.

"I am surprised to see you, Elizabeth." Charles stated as he moved to take her hand and bring it to his lips.

Jack stiffened as Elizabeth stepped closer to him. Charles immediately felt the tension, and released her hand.

"Well, come along. It is indeed a pleasant surprise, Elizabeth." Charles called back as he made a swift retreat, beckoning them to follow.

Elizabeth pulled Jack aside. Jack turned to look at her.

"Together!" Elizabeth stated with conviction.

Jack nodded, letting his dimpled smile spread across his face.

"Together! No matter what happens in Hamilton!" Jack replied.

Glancing around, he noted that there were slightly less people in the station. He took advantage of it and pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss. Charles turned in time to see this brief exchange and it confirmed his suspicions.

' _I will have to fight harder to win her back!_ ' He thought inwardly. He took a few steps towards them.

"The car is waiting. Shall we?" Charles called as he broke up their little moment.

Jack and Elizabeth nodded almost signifying a unified front. This did not go unnoticed by Charles.

End of Preview

Charles drove the couple to The Thatcher's manor. He was not pleased, to say the least. He had hoped that this time would be utilized to discuss his intentions with Elizabeth. He had wanted to talk the Constable out of continuing his courtship with Elizabeth. Charles worried that Viola's plan would not work after all.

"I am glad that you were able to escort 'our Elizabeth' back safely home." Charles stated rather smugly.

"It was my pleasure." Jack noted the slight. "I will always escort _my_ Elizabeth when I can." Jack winked at Elizabeth who's cheeks grew crimson, being the topic of the discussion.

"Please, gentlemen, can we just enjoy the ride to my parent's home?" Elizabeth tried to diffuse the tension between them, noting that it is not _her_ home. _This is neither the time nor the place to be discussing this._ Elizabeth thought inwardly.

Jack continued to look at her and nodded his head in agreement to hold off on the topic. He knew they still needed to talk about the events of the day. He wanted to just slug Charles for implying that she was _home_ as he put it. She was _not_ home, Hope Valley was her home. Now as far as they were concerned she was home wherever the heart was, so for the time being, she was in fact _home_ as long as _he_ was with her.

Mr. Thatcher was awaiting the arrival of his beloved middle daughter. His thoughts were on all of his daughters at this moment. Viola was set to marry Sir Lionel. This overwhelmed him with a great sense of pride and accomplishment as he had set them up with the aid of Sir Lionel's Uncle. Sadly, Julie had run off and he was severely disappointed to say the least. They did not know whom she was with or where they would have gone. This thought brought him to his current predicament, now it seemed that his intelligent, beautiful middle daughter had followed in her younger sister's foolish footsteps.

Mr. Thatcher wanted to speak with his middle daughter alone as soon as they arrived. He would dismiss the constable and hoped that he would acquiesce his request, as a gentleman.

Charles pulled into the drive. He swiftly stepped out of the vehicle and waited for the constable to aid Elizabeth in getting out _. I wanted to assist her!_ He thought inwardly, begrudgingly _. In due time, Charles, in due time._

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth gushed. She wrapped her arm through his.

"You're most welcome, Ma'am." Jack enthused as he winked at her.

"I suppose we should go inside, seeing as if your father wishes to see you post haste." Charles coaxed, offering her his arm, and completely ignoring the Constable.

"No thank you, Charles." Elizabeth firmly stated, holding tighter to Jack's arm. "I have an escort." Elizabeth smiled at Jack.

Jack burst with pride as he led Elizabeth passed Charles and into her parents manor. Charles stood there briefly, aghast. He had lost rounds one and two. Elizabeth seemed bound and determined to stay with the Constable. He didn't understand her seemingly unwavering devotion to him. It was disconcerting to say the least and he had to do something about it. He had to go talk to Viola.

"My dearest, Beth!" Mr. Thatcher enthused as he embraced his daughter.

Elizabeth gave Jack a conspiratorial glance at the mention of the pet name, 'dearest'. Jack smiled back. They continued to have a private conversation with their eyes.

 _See? I told you no one should call you that except either me or your parents! Jack's eyes expressed._

 _Yes, it's true, but I prefer to hear it from your lips! Elizabeth's eyes replied._

 _Duly noted, Elizabeth. I'll have to keep that in mind for next time. Shall we?_

 _Yes!_

"Sir?" Jack inquired. "May I have a word with you?" Jack waited for a response.

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. Thatcher began. "Elizabeth, will you please excuse us? The constable and I need to have a private conversation."

Jack gave Elizabeth a nod. Elizabeth stepped back from her father and walked to stand by Jack, wrapping her arm through his. They were unified.

"On the contrary, father, we both need to speak with you." Elizabeth exhaled confidently.

"Very well." Mr. Thatcher replied.

Viola and Charles were walking in the garden. She was concerned for her sister's societal suicide.

"How could Elizabeth throw her life away?" Viola exasperated.

"She doesn't seem to see it that way, but I agree with you." Charles replied.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and saw Charles walking with Viola in the garden. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Her sister was talking with Charles and she could guess what the conversation entailed. She was furious.

Jack felt her grip on his arm tighten as he and Mr. Thatcher were talking about the telegram.

"Elizabeth? What is it?" Jack asked as he looked towards the garden.

Jack noted that Charles was still there. He had thought he left. _He has some nerve!_

"Mr. Thatcher, I understand that you are upset regarding my handling of the situation, but Elizabeth and I are courting and we would prefer to have your blessing, than your permission." Jack looked out towards the garden. "Excuse me, sir. I'll let you think about what we have discussed regarding the letter I sent you a couple months ago and Elizabeth and my relationship."

 _I must have a word with Charles._ Jack thought inwardly.

"Jack, where are you going?" Elizabeth pulled on his arm as she caught up to him.

"I am going to have a word with Charles." Jack stated, as he turned to her seeing the worry cross her face. "Elizabeth, trust me."

"Together." Elizabeth expressed as she caressed his cheek. "You said that we can face anything together. I'm coming with you." Elizabeth stated matter of factly.

"Fine. We'll talk to him, together. If he gets out of line, I'll need you to excuse yourself." Jack cautioned.

"I will, Jack." She promised as she leaned in to kiss him. " will have to have a word with Viola as well."

Her kiss was all the reassurance he needed.

Jack led Elizabeth out to the garden to speak with Charles. Elizabeth planned to have a word with her sister, afterwards.

Author's Note: I love this job, but I do intend to keep pursuing a career in writing. Some of you have expressed that you would love to see me write as a career.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A Constable's Confrontation Part 2:

Author's Note: I hope you like the direction of my story…hang on tight, things may get a little bumpy! No worries, mates, it will work out…dun dun dun.

Three hours earlier…

Charles was waiting. He didn't like the fact that he had to be at someone else's beck and call, but he had no choice. Too much was at stake and Charles had not other way out!

At length, the man had finally met Charles at their usual rendezvous.

"Finally!" Charles spat.

"What?" The man replied, walking up to Charles and slapping him across the face.

Charles rubbed his cheek _. Who does he think he is?" Charles seethed inwardly. "I am Charles Kensington, III"_

"I arrive when I intend to and no spoiled little rich boy will tell me different! Got that?" The man bellowed.

"Yes!" Charles responded resignedly.

"Now that we understand each other, have you spoken to the constable?"

"No, he arrives on the next train." Charles answered.

"You better hope he will comply, Charles Kensington, III!" The man threatened, his voice thick with contempt for this brat.

The man left Charles as he waited for the train to bring the love of his life back and hopefully, the man that would get him out of his own mess.

Charles watched Jack and Elizabeth approach him and Viola.

"Viola, would you please excuse us?" Charles asked.

"Very well." Viola replied, not sure that she liked the idea.

Charles watched as Viola left the garden. He stilled his breath and plunged ahead.

"I am not the bad guy here!" Charles exclaimed.

"What exactly are you talking about, Charles?" Jack inquired, stiffly.

Charles looked into Elizabeth's eyes as he tried to hide the pain that he was feeling. He knew he loved her, he knew that he would do anything for her, but Jack was here. Jack was her life. He had to accept that. That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't be a part of her life. Did it? He was so confused by the whole situation. He needed to let them know what was going on. It was such a critical time in his plan that he needed the help of the constable. With their past history, he wasn't so sure that the constable would help. Even if it was regarding someone close to them.

The meeting Charles had earlier was a tipping point. He no longer thought that the man was going to stay true to his word. This concerned Charles greatly. Someone's life was at stake, and he was the one person who knew what was going to happen if he didn't follow through with his plan.

Jack stood there, glancing from Charles to Elizabeth and back to Charles. He wasn't sure what was going on in Charles' head, but he knew something was troubling him and he wanted to help him. He just wasn't sure how. Jack had this sinking feeling that Charles needed his Mountie expertise. But what would that entail? Jack was aware that Charles had been on edge ever since he picked them up from the train station. He wanted to put this whole messy business of 'who's courting who' behind him, but now is not the time to have that argument. He had every intention of giving Charles a 'what for', but now seeing how Charles seemed to be so nervous and worried, it filled Jack with compassion for what Charles had been going through, whatever that was.

"Elizabeth." Charles began. "I need to talk to you and Jack regarding something that has been coming to a head." Charles exhaled sharply.

"What are you talking about, Charles?" Elizabeth asked, concern crossing her face.

"This is difficult for me to say, as you know, I do love you, Elizabeth with all of my heart." Charles continued. "I, do, however, have something to say regarding someone very close to us."

"Charles pleas just tell us. I know you have feelings for me, but we need to put that aside for now. What is so important that has you so concerned?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hand over his.

Jack stood there pensively, looking at the woman he loved brush her hand across the man's hand that had previously threatened to take her away. He really wanted to throttle him for even professing his love for her right in front of him, but as a Mountie, he could sense that this man was truly troubled and now he knew that he must help him. As a Mountie, he was sworn to serve and protect any person who needed his aid. This was not his jurisdiction, but Charles was a citizen of Hamilton. Therefore, he, as a Mountie could assist Charles and this is what he intended to do.

Suddenly, Jack had to interject and get the answers he had been craving.

"Charles? First of all, I need to know what you intended to accomplish with the letter you sent to Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he pulled out the letter and handed it to Charles.

Charles read it.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I need you to reconsider your refusal of my marriage proposal._

 _What I don't understand is why you can't see that I'm the man that you should be with, Eliza._

 _The Mountie isn't half the man that I am! Come see me at The Hamilton Regency Club and I'll convince you that I am the man for you, Eliza!_

 _Saturday at one o'clock._

 _Yours,_

 _Charles._

"Jack, that letter has no bearing right now. I do apologize for the forwardness of its content, however, I do not regret for one moment the sentiment that it contains." Charles spoke with conviction.

Charles inhaled and exhaled a deep cleansing breath. He decided that it was time to tell them what was going on. Charles told them what had been happening in recent months.

 _It started two months ago. I had been searching for Julie and there was no stopping your father in getting the aid of the Mounties. He had them scouring for her and whoever she ran away with. Julie left a note to her mother, regarding a tall dark and handsome man. She was flippant in her letter, so proud of herself for nabbing such a catch._

Charles pulled out a letter and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gasped as she read it to herself and then read it aloud as if reading it aloud would change its contents.

' _Mother,_

 _You won't believe it, but I have met an extraordinary man. He is charming, kind and wonderful. I cannot begin to express how truly wonderful he is. I feel as though I am finally the heroine of my own story._

 _I cannot tell you who he is or what he does, but just know that I love him so very much and I will do anything to keep him in my life._

 _Please send my love to my sisters. I love you all, but this is my life and I intend to live it, with him!_

 _Your Daughter,_

 _Julie, soon to be, Mrs…'_

Elizabeth fell into Jack's side. He steadied her and took the letter from her shaking hands. He did not like the sound of this. He looked at Charles.

"Continue the story, Charles. How does this concern you?" Jack inquired, as he led Elizabeth to sit down on the garden bench. He ran his palm along the length of her arm, calming her, reassuring her that he was here for her and that he would always be.

 _I hired someone who knew of the Thatcher's. He had seen Julie leave a hotel, and get into a car one night. He told me that he could find her and bring her back to the family. I was desparate, and running out of options. Your father, Elizabeth, was spent and at his wits end._

Charles glanced from her back to Jack. He noted the impatience building in Jack's countenance.

 _The man was true to his word in finding her, or rather, finding where she and this man were last known to be staying. The man was helpful, at first. Now, he wants money to continue to help with his search. He says he's close, but that more money would expedite him finding Julie._

Charles paused and took a cleansing breath as he watched for Jack and Elizabeth's reaction.

"Charles, why haven't you gone to the Mounties about this?" Jack began. "Clearly, Mr. Thatcher would give you the money you needed to find Julie and bring her home safely."

"The man who was helping me, has turned it into a huge mess. He told me to not go to the Mounties. There was no need as he was good at what he did. He said that to involve The Thatcher's would be my last mistake." Charles exhaled sharply.

"Where did you find this man?" Jack asked. "I don't like that this man has so much control over this situation." Jack continued to run his palm up and down Elizabeth's arm. She had tucked her chin into his neck, sobbing took over.

Jack and Charles had been concerned over the effect of this letter and the news regarding Julie's flippant decision to run away with a man that no one knew. Jack briefly thought about his brother, Tom.

 _Tom will be so heart broken to hear about this. I will keep that concern for another day._

Jack pulled her even closer into him.

Charles felt out of place and excused himself. As he walked away, he turned to Jack one last time.

"Let me know when you want to discuss what the plan should be. I will leave you now, but just know that I am just a phone call away." Charles bowed out and left, his own tears threatening to surface as he saw the woman he loved being comforted by the man that she loved. He was not that man.

Jack waited for Charles to disappear into the house. He lifted Elizabeth's chin, gently with his fingers. He gazed into her tear stained face as her bottom lip quivered.

Jack claimed her lips and promised with each kiss that he would do whatever it took to find her sister and bring her back safely.

"I love you, Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth sighed after separating slightly, still holding him close.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack exhaled. "Let's get you inside. I need to talk to your father about what Charles has just told us."

"I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth responded. "She's my sister."

"Together!" Jack simply stated.

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand towards Mr. Thatcher's study. They had a lot to discuss.

Author's Note: Oh my word! What have I gotten us into? I hope you like where this is headed. This is my response to my own questions regarding our beloved Julie Thatcher. Hope you hang around for the conclusion. I do not intend it to be the whole season, just a few episodes. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 3

Hamilton vs. Hope Valley

Chapter 5:

A Constable's Confrontation Part 3

Author's Note: Hello, #Hearties! I'm looking forward to how my story unfolds…who's with me? Ha Ha. As if I have to ask. You're reviews have spurred my on, as always. Please enjoy this next installment.

The young woman was in a small room with an even smaller window. She didn't know why she was here, but she knew that the man who had brought her here, was not who he said he was. She was not sure what she did to deserve this treatment, but she was sure that she did not want to be here. She didn't care how important the man was in society, she wanted to go home. Not to her home growing up, but her home now. She wanted to get back to the man she loved, who no doubt was worried for her. She didn't know what had happened, to make this week go so wrong. She just knew that she missed her handsome man and he would be searching everywhere, or at least she hope he would. No! He would definitely be scouring the city for her.

Elizabeth came to Jack's room. They had not seen each other all day. He and her father had left with Charles early that morning to start their search utilizing some of the Mounties. Jack had mobilized a small troop to help with the search to find Julie.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Jack? Are you awake?" Elizabeth whispered. A few moments went by and then she heard his footsteps approach the door on the other side.

"Elizabeth! What is it?" Jack inquired after opening the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm worried, Jack!" Elizabeth began to shake.

Jack pulled her down the hall to a settee along the wall. He wanted to comfort her, but propriety dictated that it not be inside his room. Elizabeth buried her head in his chest. Jack rubbed her back. He hated to see her so upset. He was worried for Julie as well, but Elizabeth was her best friend and he knew that she was taking this very hard. Jack kissed the top of her head as she let the dam break, the flood of tears rushing down her cheeks.

Jack held her for several moments. Elizabeth pulled back slightly to look into Jack's eyes. She saw everything that she needed when she looked into his eyes. Her lips began to quiver and a single tear escaped her eye. Jack pulled her closer, tasting her tear, then he captured her lips. Their tongues entwined as they explored each other's mouths. With each moan, Jack's lips demanded that she calm down and trust that he would do everything within his power to find her sister. Elizabeth's lips surrendered completely as they held each other and their passion grew. After several moments being in their love's arms, Jack reluctantly broke free. He still held her as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack began. "We will find your sister! That is a promise!" Jack caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Jack Thornton, so much!" Elizabeth replied. "I know you will! I have no doubt, 'My Love'!"

At the mention of the term of endearment for him, he claimed her lips one more time before he knew that they had to get some sleep.

"Elizabeth, it's late. I need to get some sleep to continue my search in the morning." Jack stated reluctantly, caressing her cheek.

"I just wanted to know if you found out anything that would make today easier." Elizabeth stated.

"We think there are two girls missing. Whoever this is, he's smart. Whenever we find a lead, the trail grows cold and we're back to square one." Jack answered regretfully.

"Is Charles still helping?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "I want to believe that he is being useful, but with everything that has happened between us, I'm not so sure I can trust him anymore." Elizabeth gazed down at the floor.

Jack lifted her eyes to his. He looked into them, finding a mixture of sadness, regret, concern and anger. He knew that she was hurt by what Charles had tried to do all those months ago and was still trying to do or at least she felt that he was trying to do. She believed that he hadn't completely gotten over her.

This too, concerned Jack, but for now he had to trust him. He was the only one who was aiding him in the search who knew the man connected with the girls' disappearance. Having that said, Jack was suspicious of Charles' behavior. He wasn't sure if he was in fact sharing everything he knew about the man who was behind this. Charles had displayed several signs of concern when Jack would broach the subject. Charles would just dismiss it or he would change the subject.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked again, waiting for him to reply. "Are you still with me?" She chuckled softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about today's events." Jack couldn't tell her what they had learned. It was too hard for him to even process.

"What are you not telling me, Jack?" Elizabeth breathed sharply.

"I can't say." Jack knew that was not the answer she wanted, but he hoped it was the one she had expected.

"You can't or you won't?" Elizabeth argued.

"Both." Jack exhaled a sharp breath. "You know that I can't tell you everything, Elizabeth. Please try to understand this." Jack pleaded.

"Understand what, exactly? That you don't trust me or that you don't think I can handle it?" Elizabeth balked, stepping out of his embrace.

"You're not being fair, Elizabeth! You know that I trust you completely." Jack assured her. "I can't tell you everything regarding an open case." He defended, trying to pull her into his arms.

"She's my sister!" Elizabeth pressed.

"All the more reason to not tell you anymore than I already have!" Jack leaned in.

Elizabeth tried to resist as her emotions were getting the best of her. She looked up into his eyes. _So much love in those hazel eyes! He wants to protect me, shield me from whatever is going on with my sister! I love this man so!_ Elizabeth thought inwardly as Jack claimed her lips.

Warmth flooded her soul. Elizabeth was on a cloud. Her body was pressed tightly into him as he pressed his lips to here, deepening their passion, filling her heart with the truest love she had ever known.

Once he parted slightly, and felt her equal grasp, they both smiled at the other before they knew thay had to call it a night…finally.

 _I can't wait to be Mrs. Thornton!_ Elizabeth kept her thought to herself.

 _I can't wait to make you mine, Miss Thatcher!_ Jack expressed his inward desires as a silent prayer that it would be a matter of 'when' and not a matter of 'if'!

Jack escorted her to her bedroom door and then retreated into his, before he let their love for each other consume them.

Charles sat in his car. He had a lot to think about after talking to Viola. She didn't know what he had been up to, but she was still on his side where his being Elizabeth's husband was still a plan. He kept everyone in the dark regarding his involvement with the young woman, but he was worried that the man was getting too bold in his part of the plan. The one man was too mean and his brother was just following orders. The younger seemed to be the one to trust, but the older man, was watching Charles like a hawk and he didn't trust him to leave him alone when he went to and from the Thatcher manor. The older brother had told Charles that he must comply with the plan if they were to keep their hands off of the 'lovely' lady.

This greatly distressed Charles, but he needed to keep the plan going so he could keep an eye on the 'lovely' lady, at least for her sake, if not for his own as well. He was hoping that he could convince the younger brother to help him when it came down to the wire. Charles said a silent prayer that his plan would go accordingly. He took a deep breath as he saw the older man arrive at the rendezvous point. _Here goes nothing._ Charles thought inwardly.Charles exited his car and slowly approached the older brother.

Somewhere in Hamilton…

The young lady waited for the brother's to return. She had hoped that the younger one would prove to be chivalrous as she had imagined him to be. He was quite charming when he whisked her away. Now that his brother was in the picture, the man seemed to cower under his brother. This did not sit with the young ladies fantasy of her 'perfect beau'! She waited on the bed where the older brother made her beau tie her up.

The younger brother came to see if his girl needed anything.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" He asked, trying not to stroke her hand.

"Don't call me that! Don't touch me!" She recoiled. "Why am I still tied to the bed? I promised that I wouldn't make a run for it, didn't I?" She seethed.

"Yes, you did, but my brother didn't believe you after your first attempt." He sat beside her. "I truly am sorry for this mess. I really do love you! It's just that my brother is imbalanced and I have to play along until I can get us out of here. Do you believe me? Can you trust me to get you out of here?" He asked.

"I don't know about this plan of yours!" She remarked.

"I know about 'us'! I know about this!" He leaned in and kissed her soundly. She tried to pull away, but it was pointless. She loved him too, but she was in a scary place and she didn't know what would happen next.

Jack waited in the hall for Elizabeth to join him for breakfast. Elizabeth soon made an appearance and they walked down to the dining room, hand in hand. Mr. Thatcher nodded at them and Mrs. Thatcher stood up, pulling Elizabeth into a hug. She smiled at Jack. Both her parents were extremely grateful to Jack for keeping Elizabeth safe on the frontier, but they neither wanted nor expected him to fall in love with her.

Mrs. Thatcher attempted to see what Jack was going to do while he was here. Neither of them assumed that he would stay in their home, but the other day was hectic, they didn't get to broach him on the subject.

"Constable, have you been successful in finding other lodgings as of yet?" Mrs. Thatcher asked, ignoring the icy glare that Elizabeth shot her way.

"No, ma'am. Unfortunately, I have been consumed with this case in finding your daughter, Julie." Jack tried his best to be polite, but there was an edge to his tone.

 _Seriously, you ask me to escort your daughter to keep her safe and help the Mounties with the search for your youngest daughter, but you still refuse to let me stay in your home? I can't believe how such a high class family can be so rude, all the while expecting those around you to be overly accommodating._ Jack's thoughts were consuming him as he had not heard the conversation continue as if he were not in the room _._ It was Elizabeth's reply to a question he hadn't heard that snapped him back to reality.

"Father, why would you invite him? I do not wish to see him." Elizabeth turned to Jack, giving him an apologetic smile. "Jack and I have enough on our list today than to make time for him of all people.

"He is helping you in the case, is he not, Constable?" Mr. Thatcher turned to Jack, considering his daughter's response.

"Yes, sir, he is helping. _Sort of._ Jack thought inwardly. He looked at Elizabeth and held her hand under the table. She smiled slightly and gripped his hand tighter. They gave each other a look that told anyone who knew them what they needed to know.

 _They were in this together._

Jack took a deep breath and was about to tell Elizabeth's parents that he would move into the quarters over the NWMP Headquarters in the Hamilton Division, when there was a knock on the door.

"I need to speak with you! Now!" Charles came charging in. He looked to Elizabeth and her parents and then fixed his cold stare on Jack. "You have some nerve, Constable!" Charles left the room, turning just before he reached the door to make sure that Jack was following.

Charles made his way to the back door which led to the gardens. Jack was fast on his heels, extremely annoyed with Charles' behavior. He knew that Charles had kept valuable information regarding the case, and he had reported his suspicions to the lead Mountie of the Hamilton Division. This in turn made the Mountie order Charles to cooperate and tell Jack everything.

That was two days ago and Jack had found out what Charles was so upset about. He was clearly not alright and he seemed to be unraveling. He had promised Elizabeth that he would do whatever he could to aid Jack in finding Julie, but now as irate as he appeared to be, Jack wasn't sure he still wanted to be involved. Jack waited patiently for Charles to tell him what was on his mind.

"Constable Thornton! How could you expect me to continue to aid you in your search if you have my hands tied?" Charles spewed.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack spat back.

Jack was unsure as to why Charles felt that his hands were tied when he had the information to further the case. Jack was normally a patient man, Charles, however was getting on his last nerve and it wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning.

"Charles! I understand that you are upset, however, I don't understand why you are directing your frustration towards me." Jack shifted slightly. "You have promised Elizabeth that you would help me look for Julie. Is it no longer your wish to do so?" Jack inquired.

"Of course, not!" Charles defended. "I need to help Julie. I made a promise…." Charles trailed off.

There was still something he held back from the conversation he had with Jack and his superior two nights ago. Charles did not want to tell Jack about the man he was aiding in looking for his lost friend. Charles had given the man his word that he would not tell anyone that he knew Elizabeth. Charles was unsure of the man's intentions regarding Elizabeth, but he believed this man to be in love with Julie and therefore, he was an asset as of now. Given the fact that he and Mr. Thatcher were already looking for Julie, Charles didn't see the need to give Jack the all the answers he had asked for. Charles had to keep his appearance up, and now that Jack had him all but removed from the case, he was painted into a corner.

"Charles?" Jack repeated, after several attempts to get Charles to focus. "What did you promise and to whom?"

"I can't tell you that, Constable." Charles stated. "It doesn't concern you." Charles evaded the question. _Directly._ Charles thought inwardly.

"Do you really expect me to accept that answer, Charles? Julie Thatcher is in danger and you are still withholding information from me. How can I help the Thatcher's if you don't tell me everything you know?" Jack seethed as he stepped closer.

"Yes." Charles stated simply. "I don't answer to you, Constable!" Charles knew he was being unfair, but he didn't care.

Charles had made a promise to someone and he intended to keep it. He knew that ultimately, Elizabeth was lost to him, but that didn't mean he couldn't do what he could to make sure that Jack didn't get her either. Was he being petty? Yes, he certainly was and he knew it. The only woman he ever loved had been taken from him. He had to stop Jack from making Elizabeth his own. No matter what the cost.

He had a promise to keep and he wanted to help his new friend find his true love. His thoughts were all over the place, trying to think about how to respond to Jack. The war within was strong. He wanted to help Elizabeth's sister, but he didn't want Jack to be involved. He wanted to be the man to rescue her and bring her home…at least he would help his friend accomplish this goal…but not Jack. He hated the constable.

"Listen, Charles. I do not want you to make this any harder than it already is. I'm here to help find Julie. I don't want anymore interference from you. If you are going to help, then help." Jack explained.

Charles couldn't take it anymore. He had had enough of Jack being here with Elizabeth and her family. This was where he belonged. He let his anger reach a boiling point. He was going to explode.

"You don't deserve her!" Charles exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked. "This is not about Elizabeth and me. This is about your help in finding Julie. Now is not the time to…" Jack began, but Charles plunged forward, his fist pulled back.

Jack deflected Charles' surprise assault. Charles stumbled to the ground. He quickly righted himself, dusting off his knees. Jack pivoted to face Charles. He was ready for this. Jack had wanted to punch Charles ever since he first saw him propose to _his_ Elizabeth! Jack bent his knees slightly, crouching into a fighting stance. Charles had watched him move into a circle pattern. Charles held his fists clenched in front of him, ready to deflect any attempts to damage his face.

Elizabeth had followed them to the garden. She stayed behind the door, watching the love of her life argue with her lifelong friend. She hadn't wanted to intervene, but it looked as though she should try to stop what she feared what they were about to do.

Elizabeth was watching as Jack and Charles were circling. She didn't want either of them to get hurt. She needed them to work together to find Julie. What had already started to be a bad day, was about to get worse.

Elizabeth would put an end to this right now!

Charles tried to thrust his right jab into Jack's jaw. Jack bobbed to the left, causing Charles to miss entirely. Charles swore under his breath.

"I could do this all day!" Jack taunted as he resumed his fighting stance.

"Oh no, you can't!" Elizabeth approached them, her hands balled up into little fists at her sides. "You listen here, Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth walked right passed Charles and stood in front of Jack. Her eyes blazing.

"Elizabeth." Jack breathed. "You wanted to know if Charles was still helping." Jack took a deep breath and plunged forward. "He is not. We were just discussing what he was going to do from now on." Jack explained.

"Discussing?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Is that what you call this?" She gestured between the two men, relaxed from their fighting stances.

"Elizabeth?" Jack reached out to her hand.

"No, Jack." Elizabeth recoiled her hand. "I want my level headed Mountie back!" Elizabeth protested.

Charles couldn't contain his laugh any longer. As he let it out, it was soon stifled by the look on Elizabeth's face. She turned her anger towards Charles.

"What do you find so amusing, Charles?" Elizabeth pointed her finger at him. "My sister is lost. Julie is somewhere and for all we know she is not safe." Elizabeth rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but the way you were telling Jack to…" Charles trailed off.

"Don't start with me, Charles!" Elizabeth warned. "Don't think that because you're helping us find my sister, that I don't know what your ulterior motives are, Charles!" Elizabeth seethed.

"We need to find her!" Elizabeth breathed exasperatedly, letting her angry tears slip from her eyes.

Jack made a move to hold her. Elizabeth resisted at first, but then her body began to shake with sobbing and she welcomed Jack's arms around her. Charles watched as once again, the Mountie was comforting the woman he loved. He was screaming inside.

 _Let her go! She's mine! I am the one who is meant to hold her, to comfort her, to love her!_

Charles couldn't help but say what he had wanted to say for the longest time.

"I offered her a life that she deserves. What could you possibly offer her, Thornton?" He asked, saying his name like a curse.

Jack's eyes shot open at the words thrown at him like daggers.

"I will give her more than a life she deserves. I will give her a life that she wants. She wants a life with me, the man she has chosen. She doesn't want you, Charles." Jack replied, turning to face Charles, while Elizabeth was still securely at his side.

Elizabeth looked from Jack to Charles and back to Jack. He smiled briefly at her then returned his penetrating stare towards Charles.

"Where is this life she wants?" Charles asked, gesturing towards the manor. "It's here. That's where it is, Thornton! You're a Mountie!"

"He's the best Mountie I've ever known!" Elizabeth defended her man in red serge.

They shared a quiet moment, holding a conversation with their eyes.

 _Thank you, Elizabeth!_

 _You're welcome, Jack!_

 _I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!_

 _I love you, too!_

Charles turned his venom on Elizabeth.

"He will die! He will die some day, Elizabeth, leaving you to face this world all alone!" Charles spat. "You may have children, but you will be by yourself! No one will even know you exist anymore!" Charles spewed his venom towards the woman he had always cherished. He was digging his own grave, but he was bitterly angry at her for laughing in his face and not accepting his proposal all those months ago.

Charles couldn't help but spew more nasty 'truths' about her Mountie. He rattled on about how Jack would not be able to give her the comforts of Hamilton. He would be gone for most of her life doing his Mountie work. Leaving her to take care of herself. Charles wouldn't let up.

Elizabeth was clutching Jack's arm. She felt an anger surge inside towards this man who had always been one of her favorite people. Now, she could see how he had snapped. The loving, good natured Charles was no longer there. He was an empty shell of a man. Elizabeth felt pity for him, until Charles said what she never thought he would be capable of saying.

"I hate you, Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! I hope Jack Thornton does die and leaves you alone! No one will even acknowledge your existence!" Charles glared at her.

"That does it!" Jack released his hold on Elizabeth.

With a quick stride towards Charles, Jack threw the full force of his strength at Charles' face. Charles jaw cracked under Jack's fist. Elizabeth caught her breath as their fight ended as quickly as it had started.

Charles lay on the ground. He tried to get up, as he spit blood and his tooth landed on the grass.

"Get out!" Jack fumed. "I will not have anyone speak to my Elizabeth like that! Especially in my presence.

Charles stood up and with one last glance at Elizabeth, he said her name.

"Good bye, Elizabeth!" Charles turned away and ran out the garden gate.

Elizabeth watched as her dear friend ran out of her life. He whole body started to crumple as Jack caught her in his arms. His strength surrounded her and held her protectively, lovingly. She cried into his neck.

"I will find, Julie!" Jack spoke with conviction. "That is a promise, my Elizabeth!" Jack vowed as he looked into her eyes.

Jack leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a promise that his words and his heart were true. Elizabeth believed him with her whole being.

Author's Note: So? What did you think about that, dear readers?


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams Lost

Hamilton vs Hope Valley

Chapter 6: The Search

Author's Note: Hello, #Hearties! I'm pleased to give you a chapter that delves into the events leading up to Charles' blow up with Jack. This is the final straw that caused Charles to do the unimaginable. What will happen to Julie? Who is this mystery woman who is being held by the same man who has our Julie? Who is the man that Charles is helping, but refuses to tell Jack and Elizabeth who it is? So many questions…Enjoy!

Previously on:

Hamilton vs Hope Valley

Elizabeth watched as her dear friend ran out of her life. Her whole body started to crumple as Jack caught her in his arms. His strength surrounded her and held her protectively, lovingly, as she cried into his neck.

"I will find, Julie!" Jack spoke with conviction. "That is a promise, my Elizabeth!" Jack vowed as he looked into her eyes.

Jack leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a promise that his words and his heart were true. Elizabeth believed him with her whole being.

The Search

The man came in blazing, as he lifted the other man up by the shirt collar, staring into his terror stricken face. The man who had been quite surprised, struggled to get free. The brute wouldn't let go.

"What are you still doing here?" The man bellowed. "I told you to leave and never come back!" His eyes were penetrating.

"I had to stay! She is all that matters to me!" The man replied, trying to catch his breath as the other threw him to the floor.

The man spat and turned on his heels, slamming the door as he left for the Thatcher Manor.

"I'll show you, Jack Thornton! This is my show now! You'll soon regret ever meeting Miss Elizabeth Thatcher!" The man sneered as he made his way to his vehicle.

"I'm coming for you, Miss Thatcher! Make no mistake about that!" The man sped away towards the city.

Three days earlier...

Jack and Elizabeth approached her father. Charles had just ran out the garden gate. Mr. Thatcher did not know what to expect. He stood facing the garden, his back to the door of his study. Jack and Elizabeth, hand in hand, walked into her father's study. They waited pensively for Mr. Thatcher to acknowledge their presence.

"So, you have shunned the help of a very respectable young man, Constable!" Mr. Thatcher stated, his voice thick with accusation.

"No, sir!" Jack defended. "I merely pointed out that he either helped or he remove himself from the case." Jack informed him.

"You actually told him that, Constable?" Mr. Thatcher inquired.

"Not in so many words, but I believe she made my point, sir." Jack responded, keeping his ire in check.

Elizabeth stood by Jack's side, squeezing his hand momentarily to show her support. Jack glanced at her before refocusing his attention to Mr. Thatcher. Jack watched him move from around his desk to face Jack.

"Elizabeth, please excuse us?"

Elizabeth planted her feet, as she remembered her & Jack's conversation moments before.

The meeting before Charles had left them in the garden the first time!

Jack claimed her lips and promised with each kiss that he would do whatever it took to find her sister and bring her back safely.

"I love you, Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth sighed after separating slightly, still holding him close.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack exhaled. "Let's get you inside. I need to talk to your father about what Charles has just told us."

"I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth responded. "She's my sister."

"Together!" Jack simply stated.

Now, faced with this new information that Charles told them, Elizabeth recalled Charles' account of Julie, not realizing that her father had asked her a question.

Mr. Thatcher glanced from Jack back to Elizabeth, waiting for his daughter to finally join in on the conversation.

Elizabeth was still going over the first conversation leading up to Charles quitting in the search for Julie.

It started two months ago. I had been searching for Julie and there was no stopping your father in getting the aid of the Mounties. He had them scouring for her and whoever she ran away with. Julie left a note to her mother, regarding a tall dark and handsome man. She was flippant in her letter, so proud of herself for nabbing such a catch.

Charles gave Elizabeth the letter, she read it first to herself, then feeling weak in the knees before she read it aloud.

'Mother,

You won't believe it, but I have met an extraordinary man. He is charming, kind and wonderful. I cannot begin to express how truly wonderful he is. I feel as though I am finally the heroine of my own story.

I cannot tell you who he is or what he does, but just know that I love him so very much and I will do anything to keep him in my life.

Please send my love to my sisters. I love you all, but this is my life and I intend to live it, with him!

Your Daughter,

Julie, soon to be, Mrs…'

After reading it aloud in hopes that reading it aloud would change what happened, she slumped against Jack as he led her to a nearby bench.

Mr. Thatcher and Jack watched Elizabeth as she was clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Elizabeth replayed the meeting with Charles the day before his and Jack's final confrontation.

"Continue the story, Charles. How does this concern you?" Jack inquired, as he led Elizabeth to sit down on the garden bench. He ran his palm along the length of her arm, calming her, reassuring her that he was here for her and that he would always be.

I hired someone who knew of the Thatcher's. He had seen Julie leave a hotel, and get into a car one night. He told me that he could find her and bring her back to the family. I was desparate, and running out of options. Your father, Elizabeth, was spent and at his wits end.

Elizabeth noticed how uncomfortable Charles was as he glanced from her back to Jack. She noted the impatience building in Jack's countenance.

Charles continued his story, that day.

The man was true to his word in finding her, or rather, finding where she and this man were last known to be staying. The man was helpful, at first. Now, he wants money to continue to help with his search. He says he's close, but that more money would expedite him finding Julie.

Charles paused and took a cleansing breath as he watched for Jack and Elizabeth's reaction.

"Charles, why haven't you gone to the Mounties about this?" Jack began.

"Clearly, Mr. Thatcher would give you the money you needed to find Julie and bring her home safely."

"The man who was helping me, has turned it into a huge mess. He told me to not go to the Mounties. There was no need as he was good at what he did. He said that to involve The Thatcher's would be my last mistake." Charles exhaled sharply.

Elizabeth recalled Jack's final question and his response as he soothed her with his touch.

"Where did you find this man?" Jack asked. "I don't like that this man has so much control over this situation." Jack continued to run his palm up and down Elizabeth's arm. She had tucked her chin into his neck, sobbing took over.

In Mr. Thatcher's study, both he and Jack watched Elizabeth. Jack couldn't take her silence.

"Elizabeth!" Jack gently squeezed her hand, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just going over our first conversation with Charles." Elizabeth stated.

Jack finished telling Mr. Thatcher of his and Charles' plans. Elizabeth stood quietly, as Jack and Mr. Thatcher covered the basis for all concerned.

Jack laid out the plan that Charles was going to go talk with his informant. Mr. Thatcher listened and agreed that it was an excellent plan.

Later that afternoon, still three days earlier...

Elizabeth and Jack went their separate ways that afternoon. Jack gathered more intel regarding the latest at the Hamilton Division. He was gone for several hours.

He came back too late to say good night to anyone.

Elizabeth stayed up to hear him come back to his room. She decided to make sure that he was safe.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Jack opened the door, stepping out into the hall. He pulled her in for a reassuring embrace. Elizabeth sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by what her sister had put them through and was continuing to put them through.

At length, Jack released Elizabeth and they went to their respective rooms. Jack had a fitful sleep. He tossed and turned as he thought about what he was going to do regarding Tom, if they couldn't find Julie. He knew that he was being pessimistic, but he couldn't help but worry that she may be lost. He would never admit it to Elizabeth, so he prayed and then a calm washed over him and he soon fell asleep.

Elizabeth lay awake in bed, wishing she could be in Jack's arms. She knew that it would be inappropriate, and Jack needed his sleep for his search the next morning, but she still wished she could fall asleep in his arms. 'Someday!' She thought to herself and she, too, soon fell asleep.

Two days earlier...

Jack was waiting at the NWMP headquarters with the commanding officer. Jack suspected that Charles wasn't completely forth coming in his intel and Jack was going to get all the details out of him today. The commanding officer agreed to meet with Jack to approach Charles before they continued their search.

Charles had finished his search for the day. He met up with his informant who remained quiet regarding the new whereabouts of Julie and her beau. Charles knew that the man was keeping his identity a secret, but Charles feigned ignorance as he knew who Julie's beau was as he played both sides. He just wanted Jack to look badly in front of Elizabeth so he could swoop in and console her.

Charles thought about this plan. He knew the chances were slim to none, but he had to try or he would live to regret letting her go without a fight. Charles made his way to the NWMP headquarters. He was keeping something from Jack and he hoped that Jack hadn't figured it out.

"Mr. Kensington, III!" The commander greeted Charles as a shocked expression crossed Charles' face. Jack glanced from the commander back to Charles. He could tell that the businessman was not expecting these turn of events.

"Constable! Commander!" Charles greeted trying to hide his shock, but failing miserably.

"Sir, please sit down." The commander ordered.

"What is this about, sir?" Charles inquired, looking at Jack for a moment.

Charles cringed inside, knowing full well that Jack knew that he was keeping something from him. Jack stood their pensively, gauging Charles' reaction.

"Out with it, sir! You have some explaining to do." The commander stated, waiting for Charles to speak for himself.

Charles took a deep breath and told Jack and the commander all he knew. Jack recalled that Charles had told him and Elizabeth what the commander was hearing for the first time, but there was something that Charles was still not sharing. He needed a word with Charles to get it out before their investigation went sideways.

After Charles was dismissed, Jack followed him. As Charles approached his car, Jack called out to him.

"Charles. Wait up, please. I need to speak to you." Jack stated.

"What now, Constable?" Charles turned to face him, his arms crossed.

"You told the commander what he needed to hear, but you are still keeping something from us. What are you not telling us?" Jack was direct. He had no time for games. He was growing more and more suspicious of Charles. He needed proof, before he could tell Elizabeth that Charles was hiding something.

"What are you talking about?" Charles glared at Jack.

"You had told Elizabeth that you would help in the investigation, but you are only telling us what you had relayed to me and Elizabeth yesterday in the garden. What I want to know is what you are not telling us and why." Jack persisted.

"As you know there is another woman involved. I can't tell you anymore than that, or I risk her life. Don't you understand that I can only help as long as I don't put her in danger!" Charles fumed as he turned to enter his car. Charles sped off in his car to meet the man who was supposed to be helping him.

Jack let him go. He went back to the commander's office to tell him of his suspicions. The commander agreed that he and Jack needed to know everything. Jack spent the rest of the day looking for Charles. He didn't know where he sped off to and he didn't know what he was planning to do. He did know, however, that Charles was playing a dangerous game and if he didn't get the help he needed, it could end badly for all involved. He arrived at the Thatcher manor later than he would have liked and went straight to bed.

Elizabeth came to his door moments later to see how the search was going. Jack thought about sharing with her what he suspected Charles was keeping from them, but he thought better of it as he held her and then said good night.

One day earlier…

Charles left Jack yesterday standing dumbfounded by his behavior, but it couldn't be helped. Charles was not going to let Jack know what he was up to that day. He couldn't know who the man was that he was helping in looking for Julie. The older brother of this man was still watching him like a hawk, and Charles couldn't risk, Jack bumbling up his plan.

Granted, that Jack would be invaluable if Charles did enlist his aid, but Charles also wanted to make Jack look bad in front of Elizabeth. He was trying to stay true to only meeting the younger brother once every couple of days to get a progress report on Julie. He was waiting in his car for the latest.

A half hour later, the younger brother approached his car and knocked on the window. Charles let him in.

"How is Julie?" Charles asked.

"She is fine. My brother is less than thrilled that I am still in love with her." The young man expressed.

"Well, since you have found her and I am still keeping the constable and Elizabeth in the dark, don't you think we should try to get her out before, Jack finds out who has been looking for her and who the other woman is?" Charles inquired.

"NO! Not yet. My brother would sooner kill us all than have Jack and Elizabeth know that he has Julie. My brother keeps a close watch on all of us. He threatened to kill Julie yesterday when I wouldn't tell him that Jack had spoken with the commander." The young man was growing more nervous.

"Calm down." Charles spoke forcefully. "We knew your brother would find out eventually. He has been watching me closely as well. I don't know how, but we have to wait a bit longer until we can get all of us out of this safely.

"How is she?" Charles suddenly asked about the other woman.

"She's as good as can be expected, Charles." The young man replied. "I have to get back. Julie is waiting for me. She's scared. They both are. How did we ever get involved with my brother?" The young man lamented.

"You know full well who is to blame for that!" Charles admonished.

"I just wanted to take Julie and get out of here. I never meant to cause your family any harm, Charles." The young man paused. "I'm sorry, Charles. I truly am. I am so glad that I found Julie. She will be my ticket out of this mess."

"Providing you don't get us all killed first, we may have a chance. I need to involve the constable, but I don't want him to know what we're planning." Charles chided.

"Just promise that you'll help us get out of the country and I'll help you make sure that the constable fails in getting Julie back to her sister. Then maybe Elizabeth will show you how grateful she is and consent to be your wife." The young man stated.

Pg 7

Present day…

Charles sat in his car, choking on the words that he had spewed in anger at his beloved Elizabeth. It was too late. He couldn't take the words back! He thought about what had transpired five hours ago.

 _"Don't start with me, Charles!" Elizabeth warned. "Don't think that because you're helping us find my sister, that I don't know what your ulterior motives are, Charles!" Elizabeth seethed._

' _How does she know that I have ulterior motives?' Charles thought inwardly._

 _"We need to find her!" Elizabeth breathed exasperatedly, letting her angry tears slip from her eyes._

 _Jack made a move to hold her._

 _Charles hated that the Mountie was with her. He wanted to be the one to hold her. He couldn't help it, as he watched Jack pull Elizabeth into his arms. There was flash of hope as Charles saw that Elizabeth was resisting…at first. Then his hopes were dashed._

 _Her body began to shake with sobbing and she welcomed Jack's arms around her. Charles watched as once again, the Mountie was comforting the woman he loved. He was screaming inside._

 _Let her go! She's mine! I am the one who is meant to hold her, to comfort her, to love her!_

 _Charles couldn't help but say what he had wanted to say for the longest time._

 _"I offered her a life that she deserves. What could you possibly offer her, Thornton?" He asked, saying his name like a curse._

 _Charles waited for an answer as he saw Jack's eyes shoot open at the words thrown at him like daggers. Charles cringed as he relived the words that Jack had hurled back at him. He was growing more and more explosive._

 _"I will give her more than a life she deserves. I will give her a life that she wants. She wants a life with me, the man she has chosen. She doesn't want you, Charles." Jack replied, turning to face Charles, while Elizabeth was still securely at his side._

 _Charles waited as he saw Elizabeth looking from Jack to him and back to Jack. Jack smiled briefly at his Elizabeth and then returned his penetrating stare towards him._

 _"Where is this life she wants?" Charles had asked, gesturing towards the manor. "It's here. That's where it is, Thornton! You're a Mountie!"_

 _Charles cringed again when he heard Elizabeth's gushing response_

 _"He's the best Mountie I've ever known!" Elizabeth defended her man in red serge._

 _He felt sick to his stomach as he witnessed the conversation they appeared to be having with their eyes._

 _Charles turned his venom on Elizabeth._

 _"He will die! He will die some day, Elizabeth, leaving you to face this world all alone!" Charles spat._

 _"You may have children, but you will be by yourself! No one will even know you exist anymore!"_

 _He spewed his venom towards the woman he had always cherished. He was digging his own grave, but he was bitterly angry at her for laughing in his face and not accepting his proposal all those months ago._

 _He couldn't help but spew more nasty 'truths' about her Mountie. He rattled on about how Jack would not be able to give her the comforts of Hamilton. He would be gone for most of her life doing his Mountie work. Leaving her to take care of herself. He wouldn't let up._

 _Charles could see that Elizabeth was clutching Jack's arm as an anger seemed to building inside of her. His anger, his hurt was bubbling to the surface and he could no longer hold in his malice towards the woman he had cherished all these years. She was stubborn and determined to choose Jack. He had no other choice but to take his leave in the most hurtful way imaginable._

Charles' stomach churned as he recalled the worst thing he ever though would come out of his mouth.

 _"I hate you, Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! I hope Jack Thornton does die and leaves you alone! No one will even acknowledge your existence!" Charles glared at her._

He did not expect what happened next, but he should have, knowing how much the constable truly felt about Elizabeth. Still, he had been caught by surprise. He rubbed his jaw gingerly as he recalled the fight in the garden, severing all contact with the Thatcher's, at least for the foreseeable future.

 _"That does it!" Jack released his hold on Elizabeth._

 _With a quick stride towards Charles, Jack threw the full force of his strength at Charles' face. Charles jaw cracked under Jack's fist. Elizabeth caught her breath as their fight ended as quickly as it had started._

 _Charles lay on the ground. He tried to get up, as he spit blood and his tooth landed on the grass._

 _"Get out!" Jack fumed. "I will not have anyone speak to my Elizabeth like that! Especially in my presence._

 _Charles stood up and with one last glance at Elizabeth, he said her name._

 _"Good bye, Elizabeth!" Charles turned away and ran out the garden gate._

Charles saw the man approach his car. The young man looked at him and his own jaw dropped as he saw the black and blue bruise that covered Charles' face.

"You need to have that looked at." The young man exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Are we closer to getting the times hammered down to make a run for it?" Charles inquired.

"Yes. We can leave the day after tomorrow if you like." The young man replied.

"Good! My life is over here. I need to move on. I'll help you get out of here with Julie and make sure the other woman gets back to her family. Time to relocate for me, I don't care where life takes you."

Author's Note: Alright! There is chapter 6…questions that were not answered will be answered soon. I have to get ready for work now. I get off late, so I don't know when I'll update, but hopefully soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams Lost Part 2

Chapter 7:

Dreams Lost Part 2

Author's Note: Here is another #thrillogy. I hope you like it. Who is this mystery man that Charles is helping? Is he really in love with Julie or is he using her? Who is the woman that Charles promised to bring home to her family? How important is she to Charles?

Answers will be revealed soon! Enjoy!

Previously on:

Hamilton vs Hope Valley

The man came in blazing, as he lifted the other man up by the shirt collar, staring into his terror stricken face. The man who had been quite surprised, struggled to get free. The brute wouldn't let go.

"What are you still doing here?" The man bellowed. "I told you to leave and never come back!" His eyes were penetrating.

"I had to stay! She is all that matters to me!" The man replied, trying to catch his breath as the other threw him to the floor.

The man spat and turned on his heels, slamming the door as he left for the Thatcher Manor.

"I'll show you, Jack Thornton! This is my show now! You'll soon regret ever meeting Miss Elizabeth Thatcher!" The man sneered as he made his way to his vehicle.

"I'm coming for you, Miss Thatcher! Make no mistake about that!" The man sped away towards the city.

In the Garden:

"He will die! He will die some day, Elizabeth, leaving you to face this world all alone!" Charles spat.

"You may have children, but you will be by yourself! No one will even know you exist anymore!"

He spewed his venom towards the woman he had always cherished. He was digging his own grave, but he was bitterly angry at her for laughing in his face and not accepting his proposal all those months ago.

Charles' stomach churned as he recalled the worst thing he ever thought would come out of his mouth.

"I hate you, Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! I hope Jack Thornton does die and leaves you alone! No one will even acknowledge your existence!" Charles glared at her.

He did not expect what happened next, but he should have, knowing how much the constable truly felt about Elizabeth. Still, he had been caught by surprise. He rubbed his jaw gingerly as he recalled the fight in the garden, severing all contact with the Thatcher's, at least for the foreseeable future.

"That does it!" Jack released his hold on Elizabeth.

With a quick stride towards Charles, Jack threw the full force of his strength at Charles' face. Charles jaw cracked under Jack's fist. Elizabeth caught her breath as their fight ended as quickly as it had started.

Charles lay on the ground. He tried to get up, as he spit blood and his tooth landed on the grass.

"Get out!" Jack fumed. "I will not have anyone speak to my Elizabeth like that, especially in my presence.

Charles stood up and with one last glance at Elizabeth, he said her name.

"Good bye, Elizabeth!" Charles turned away and ran out the garden gate.

Charles saw the man approach his car. The young man looked at him and his own jaw dropped as he saw the black and blue bruise that covered Charles' face.

"You need to have that looked at." The young man exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Are we closer to getting the times hammered down to make a run for it?" Charles inquired.

"Yes. We can leave the day after tomorrow if you like." The young man replied.

"Good! My life is over here. I need to move on. I'll help you get out of here with Julie and make sure the other woman gets back to her family. Time to relocate for me, I don't care where life takes you."

Chapter 7: Dreams Lost Part 2

"I'm coming for you, Miss Thatcher! Make no mistake about that!" The man sped away towards the city.

Connor's mind was cloudy with thoughts of what this woman meant to his brother. He never had much affection for his younger brother, but he gave his mother a promise on her deathbed to look after him. Connor's younger brother was always getting into scrapes and untoward dealings. When he learned that his younger brother moved to Hope Valley and fell for a teacher, he was livid. That was the last time he was going to let him make his own choices. He had to be monitored, told what was best for him. He knew that his brother resented him for it, but it was all Connor could do to get him away from Hope Valley.

Once Connor succeeded in getting him back to Hamilton, he set him on the straight path towards finding a place for himself. Connor needed someone with his wit and charm to carry out his own plans for furthering their perspective careers as businessman. What he lacked in wit and charm he made up for in brute strength and in a tenacious well to see what he started was completed to his standards. No matter how low his standards were.

Connor arrived a few blocks away from the Thatcher manor. He parked his car, but remained inside. He didn't know if she would be alone or not. It was only a few minutes passed noon, so he would wait to see who would be coming in and out of the house. He was patient.

Jack knocked on Elizabeth's door. He did not have to wait long for her to open her door. She smiled shyly. Jack's dimpled smile spread across his face, then he realized that she was still in her dressing gown. He fumbled his morning greeting.

"Goo…go…good morning, Miss Thatcher." His cheeks turned a bright red.

"Good morning, Constable Thornton." She looked down at her gown. "Oh, my goodness! One moment, Jack."

Elizabeth quickly closed the door and pulled out her dress she had planned for the day. She quickly got dressed and then running her hands through her tousled curls she opened the door. Jack had calmed his nerves down as he saw her smile at him. She glanced from one side of the hall to the other and then boldly grabbed his collar and pulled him to her. She claimed is lips and he gladly accepted the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her even closer to his body.

"Morning, Miss Thatcher!" He released her and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He inquired as he gestured towards the stairs leading to where everyone would be gathered for breakfast.

"Yes, lets!" Elizabeth accepted Jack's arm and they proceeded down the hall to the staircase.

Jack stole glances at Elizabeth which gave the desired affect of her growing crimson cheeks. She finally glanced his way and playfully hit his arm.

"Stop it, Jack! We're at my parents' home. Behave!" She admonished him with a smirk.

"It just comes out naturally! I can't help it if the mere sight of me excites you, Miss Thatcher!" Jack's eyes twinkled and his dimpled smile spread across his ridiculously handsome face.

Connor was growing concerned that no one was going to come out and leave Elizabeth defenseless. He was fuming by the time that he saw whom he assumed to be Mr. Thatcher leave in his town car. A few minutes later, a young man in red serge and a beautiful woman stepped outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he assumed the young man was saying good bye.

"Jack, please be careful today!" Elizabeth implored. "I hope you find Julie and the other woman, soon. Be watchful of Charles. I don't believe for a moment that he bowed out gracefully the other day." Elizabeth cautioned him.

"Elizabeth, I promise I'll be careful and I will find Julie and the other woman. Trust me! I'm a Mountie and I am good at what I do." Jack reminded her.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I appreciate your concern. I have suspected that we haven't seen the last of Charles as well. Thank you for your insight." Jack smiled.

Jack turned to look down the street. He noticed an unusual car parked a few blocks down. He hadn't noticed it before. This concerned him. He glanced back at Elizabeth and debated whether he should leave her here or not. Her mother was still here, but that didn't provide her with much protection.

Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes. She glanced towards where he had previously looked. She noticed a car just a few blocks down. She didn't recognize it, but she hadn't been home in quite a while, so she chalked it up to being away from home all these months.

"Elizabeth? I'm going to walk down to a few blocks this way." Jack indicated the opposite direction of the RNWMP headquarters.

Elizabeth nodded, not sure why he would go the way he indicated. Jack put his finger to his lips, and slightly moved his eyes in the direction of the car that they both had noticed. Elizabeth gave a slight nod in reply.

Jack turned back the opposite direction and walked somewhat swiftly away from his Elizabeth.

'Let's see what this person does. I will not let anyone harm my Elizabeth!' Jack thought to himself as he turned the corner, just barely seeing what the person in the car had planned. He watched the man get out of his car.

'I don't think so, Mr.' Jack thought as he swiftly made his way back to the Thatcher manor.

Jack suddenly heard Elizabeth scream…and then silence. Jack caught his breath as he ran up to the door. It was left open.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth?" Jack inquired as he looked inside the manor.

Across town...

Charles saw the man approach his car. The young man looked at him and his own jaw dropped as he saw the black and blue bruise that covered Charles' face.

"You need to have that looked at." The young man exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Are we closer to getting the times hammered down to make a run for it?" Charles inquired.

"Yes. We can leave the day after tomorrow if you like." The young man replied.

"Good! My life is over here. I need to move on. I'll help you get out of here with Julie and make sure the other woman gets back to her family. Time to relocate for me, I don't care where life takes you."

"After my brother came in earlier, threatening me to leave, I am more than ready to take Julie with me so we can start over."

"Does she really believe that you want to change?" Charles asked bluntly.

"Naturally! What's not to believe?" He asked.

"You don't want to know!" Charles breathed. "now get out of here! I'll meet with you in a couple days. We will leave then with Julie after I get the other woman safely home.

End Preview 

Continued...

Charles watched as his partner left to head back to Julie Thatcher. He didn't really trust either brother, but this Wade Barrett intrigued him. He knew that Wade wanted to get free of his brother, Connor, but he didn't know as to the nature of his relationship with Elizabeth Thatcher. Charles took the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' to heart. Although, he was swiftly running out of friends in Hamilton since he had been openly rude talking about The Thatcher's at the club. The Hamilton Regency Club had all but forbade him from coming. He could come in the evenings, when Mr. Thatcher was not present. He couldn't believe how quickly his beloved Hamilton had turned on him. All but a few of his classmates had turned their backs on him. That's when he had met Wade Barrett. He knew that he had tried to pursue Elizabeth Thatcher back in Hope Valley, but he did not know that Jack had had him arrested for sabotaging the mill's operations. He had invested in Mr. Leland Coulter's Saw Mill, so he didn't want anything to happen to him, regardless of how Elizabeth had rejected him. Yes, Wade Barrett was proving to be a great asset, for now. But his older brother, Connor was proving to be most inconvenient. Charles would have to get him out of the picture somehow.

Connor Barrett held Elizabeth Thatcher in his arms as he navigated through the city back streets to his hideout. His brother, Wade, had made his last mistake. He no longer trusted him with the younger Thatcher sister and there was a loose end with the other woman, Eleanor Welche.

This Charles Kensington, the III was another loose end, which if Connor had any say, he would have disposed of him long ago. He had money, so Connor held out as long as he could for his brother's sake. Wade promised that once they were safely away with the younger Thatcher sister, they would all leave Hamilton and start over. When Connor came back, however, he could see that his brother had changed his feelings towards their plans and was consumed with the younger Thatcher sister. He had overheard him talking to the young woman the other night and it angered Connor. He couldn't believe that his brother would chose her over blood. He wasn't thinking straight when he took Elizabeth Thatcher, but now that he had her, he knew there was only one thing to do...get her and her sister out of there lives. This Charles Kensington, the III would have to give them money and then he would dispose of him on his own. He was known for close personal kills...it truly took someone dark to kill someone with a knife to the throat. Connor was ready to get these loose ends all tied up and get his brother Wade away from all these distractions.

Connor had Elizabeth, now he was on his way to see his brother and Julie Thatcher. Once he had her taken care of, they would threaten Elizabeth's life in order to control Charles' actions. It all seemed worked out in Connor's devious mind, but now it was time to act on it.

Back at the Thatcher manor...

Jack had just come back, not seeing Elizabeth, but replaying the scream he heard as he was running back to the manor to stop the person who had taken her. He was too late and blasted himself for not taking that unknown car into serious consideration. He had overestimated his ability to get to Elizabeth in time. Now, she was gone and he hadn't seen the direction in which the culprit had run. He knelt down and prayed that the Lord would show him the way in finding _his_ Elizabeth.

Across town...

Miss Eleanor Welche waited in an abandoned room, where she hoped that someone would have the sense to come find her. She had been gone for hours, maybe even days...she was not certain. She waited and waited. There was a knock on the door. She was hesitant to answer...

"Ye...yes?" She asked. "What do you want?" She inquired, terrified for the answer.

"It's Charles." The young man replied. "I'm going to get you out of here." He promised.

"I don't believe you!" She seethed as he opened the door and approached her.

"Just trust me. You have no other option." Charles moved to untie her wrists.

Miss Eleanor Welche allowed him to do so and slowly stood with Charles' assistance. She looked into the young man's eyes and saw that he was truly here to help her. She followed him out the back door into the alley way, trusting that he knew what was best.

Charles led Miss Eleanor Welche back to her home and promised her that he would never see her again. He promised that he would lead the men who had her hostage away from Hamilton and that he was to never return.

There was only one other person he could trust to help him and Wade...he begrudgingly waited at the RNWMP headquarters to send a message to Constable Jack Thornton. He hated that he had painted himself into a corner, but he had a sneaking feeling that more than Julie was in trouble regarding Connor Barrett. He hadn't told him where he was headed and the man had been gone for far too long for Charles to not guess what he was up to...Elizabeth Thatcher was in trouble...Charles could feel it and this feeling was not going away...He had to get Thornton's help, no matter what his feelings. As soon as he delivered the message to the Mountie, Charles left to meet up with Wade Barrett and Julie Thatcher.

Charles Kensington, the III was waiting at the rendezvous where he was to meet Wade and Julie. He hated that he had to take her with them, but he knew that the other woman was now safe at home, not allowing them much time to leave before Connor came back from his errand. Charles did not know where Connor had gone off to, but he had a feeling that it was not going to be favorable to either him or Wade.

At the Thatcher's...

A mountie had come to the Thatcher's to deliver a message to Jack. Jack thanked his colleague and watched him walk away. Jack opened the envelope and read.

" _Jack,_

 _Please listen. I am in trouble! I know we have never seen eye to eye on anything, except where Elizabeth is concerned. I don't have time to explain, but I have a feeling that I know who has her. My partner who has been helping me, is taking the woman he loves with him to the states and I think you should know that his brother is not happy with his decision. HE has not come back from his errand, and I can only suspect it's because he wanted to get Elizabeth as insurance to get away from Hamilton...Connor Barrett is dangerous, but his brother...Wade Barrett is desperate to get away with the woman he loves...Julie Thatcher._

 _I know, I know...I have really done it, but I need your help!_

 _Come to the docks at half passed four and I'll explain everything._

 _Charles Kensington, the III."_

Jack read the note and couldn't believe what Charles had gotten them all involved in...especially _his_ Elizabeth!

Author's Note: Okay! Here it is...The exciting conclusion will be posted this week...stay tuned! Work calls...Love you, fellow #Hearties!


	8. Chapter 8: Lost & Found Preview

Hamilton vs. Hope Valley

Chapter 8:

Lost and Found

Author's Note: UGH! Please forgive me? One of the worst cliffhangers ever!

Previously on Hamilton versus Hope Valley…

We learned that identity of the younger brother, Wade Barrett. His older brother Connor, decided to take matters into his own hands by abducting Elizabeth. As we all know that is never a good idea, taking Jackson's love from him.

Meanwhile, Charles and Wade want to take the two women that Connor and Wade had originally captured for ransom, away from it all.

Miss Welche, wants to go home and Charles hopes to help her get away, albeit with the aid of his arch rival, Jack Thornton.

Connor Barrett is a dangerous man and needs to be taken down or at least taken away…

Let's continue, shall we?

Ch 8: Lost & Found

Wade Barrett made his way back to Julie Thatcher. He had just walked into her room, when he heard his brother slam the door open. Wade pressed his finger to his mouth to quiet Julie.

She nodded her agreement to not speak.

Wade stood frozen as he locked eyes with none other than, Elizabeth Thatcher. He swallowed hard as his gaze moved from her piercing gaze to his brother's.

"What have you done, Connor! Now there is no turning back!" Wade fumed.

"Watch your tone with me, little brother!" Connor snarled. "Don't think I won't turn on you, after the stunt you pulled!"

"All I'm saying is, with Miss Thatcher here, you've crossed a line with that Mountie of hers." Wade sat on the nearest chair, his head in his hands.

"Good!" Connor spoke darkly. "I would like nothing more than to rid this world of that Mountie!" Connor dragged Elizabeth to the second room. "Now you be good, or I'll show how mean I can be, Miss Thatcher!"

Elizabeth stood silently as Connor shut the door behind him. She heard sniffling, which caused her to turn around.

"Julie!" Elizabeth squealed. "What on earth are you doing with these men?" Elizabeth questioned.

Julie slowly stood up. Elizabeth sighed and opened her arms to her younger sister. She knew she needed comfort, not condemnation.

Julie ran to her favorite sisters open arms and crumpled.

"There! There! It will be alright!" Elizabeth soothed Julie. "As you've said before, 'Jack will save us!'" Elizabeth used her best 'Julie' impression.

Julie looked up from her sobbing. Smiling slightly, she calmed down momentarily.

There was a knock on the door, which cause Julie to lose it once more.

"It's me, Jules!" Wade spoke through the door. "Please be okay?"

Elizabeth opened the door. She glared at the whom she once thought was a nice man.

"What do you want, Mr. Barrett?" Elizabeth glared.

"Look, Elizabeth, I'm honestly here to help you and Julie escape." Wade explained. "We are planning to..." Wade began.

"We? Who is 'we'?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Charles is trying to get help from the Mounties..."Wade was embarrassed to admit who. "Well, Jack as a matter of fact!" He stammered.

"Jack!" Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew he'd come for us!" She neither could nor wanted to erase the smile from her face.

"Yes, well, Connor is counting on his coming so he can..." Wade halted his words at Elizabeth's icy glare.

"So he can, what, Mr. Barrett?"

"Surely we are passed the formalities, Elizabeth?" Wade ventured.

"Surely, you are gravely mistaken, Mr. Barrett!" Elizabeth huffed her disdain.

"Fine. Miss Thatcher, we don't have time to explain the plan, my brother will be back shortly." Wade looked to Julie, still in Elizabeth's arms.

"Jules? Please look at me?" Wade took a step forward. "We will get out of here."

Julie looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged, but knew that Julie was stubborn enough to talk to Wade, regardless.

"Do you promise, Wade?" Julie stepped closer.

"Yes." Wade smiled. He stretched his arms out to her.

Julie ran to him. Wade wrapped his arms around her. He glanced at Elizabeth who walked towards the window to give them what little privacy she could.

Wade lifted her eyes to his.

"Julie, please forgive me for getting you into this mess?" Wade pleaded.

"Oh, Wade! Of course, I forgive you!" Julie stepped on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Their kiss was sweet, but short.

Connor yelled for Wade to come talk to him. Julie held Wade close one last time, Wade held her hand until he could no longer touch her. He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Julie sobbed as she sunk to the floor at her feet.

Elizabeth picked her up and walked her to the bed.

"Rest a while, Julie. You'll need your strength when we do get out of here." Elizabeth pulled the blanket up to Julie's shoulders and moved to stand by the window.

"Come soon, Jack! Please!" Elizabeth prayed quietly. "We'll be waiting for you!"

Across town...Jack was meeting with Charles.

"What have you done, Charles?" Jack fumed.

"This is on you, Constable! You were the one who left her unprotected at the manor." Charles was livid.

Jack stepped towards Charles. Another constable grabbed him, keeping him from laying a hand on Charles.

"You have some nerve, Charles!" Jack seethed. "You can let me go." Jack turned to the constable restraining him.

The constable raised his eyebrow.

"I will play nice!" Jack assured him.

The constable released him.

"Sirs, we must leave now if you want to put your plan in action." The constable advised.

"We will go when we have the signal." Jack informed him.

"What signal?"

"The one my colleague set up." Charles answered, with a smile.

"You mean, your accomplice?" Jack spat.

"You say accomplice, I say colleague!" Charles defended.

Jack glanced at his watch. Any moment, and he would be heading to where Elizabeth was being held.

Four hours earlier...

Jack ran towards the station. For once in his life, he was glad that the Thatcher's did not live too far from headquarters. He went to his commanding officer's desk.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" He looked puzzled. "You are supposed to be meeting with Charles."

"He didn't meet me as planned." Jack advised. "He was held up. I left Miss Thatcher for a few moments to see who would come to the house. The man was too quick. I arrived just as he was speeding away." Jack slumped into a chair. He still couldn't believe that he didn't take the car across the street too seriously.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll meet with Mr. Kensington and fix his mess soon enough." The commander informed him.

"I'm heading to the meeting spot now, sir!" Jack acknowledged as he swiftly left the office.

End of Preview

Author's Note: Sorry, dear readers! I hope to finish this in the next day or so...Here's a preview to keep you until then!


End file.
